1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of using a dot-matrix type display device to present a driver with an image required, for instance, for steering a mobile unit such as a motor vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to an image information generation device for generating image information used to display the above-described image on the display device, a display control apparatus including the same, an information display system for a mobile unit, a cockpit module, and a mobile unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, meters of the analog or counting type, as well as indicator lamps using, for instance, light bulbs or LEDs, have been often used on the dashboards of motor vehicles, etc. Furthermore, segmented liquid crystal displays have also been in general use for numeric digital displays and indicator displays.
However, in recent years, dot-matrix type image display devices such as liquid crystal panel display devices have also come to be used for the dashboards of motor vehicles, etc. Specifically, at least a portion of a dashboard is formed as a dot-matrix type image display device capable of displaying arbitrary patterns, with images of, for instance, meters such as a speedometer and various types of indicators displayed thereon.
The above-described use of dot-matrix type image display devices on the dashboards of motor vehicles, etc., allows dashboard displays to have various patterns. For instance, the types of displayed meters and indicators, as well as their arrangement and dimensions, can be dynamically changed as required. Moreover, images other than the dashboard image such as, for instance, images of scenery outside the vehicle captured by, for instance, a CCD (charge coupled device) imaging device or images used for navigation can be synthesized and displayed together with images of meters.
For instance, JP 11(1999)-311545 A discloses a display control apparatus that performs a display in which display information to be displayed and a display layout are selected from among a plurality of pieces of display information preset so as to correspond to the traveling status of a vehicle. In this display control apparatus disclosed in JP 11(1999)-311545 A, display information and timing for displaying the display information can be added or changed at the request of a user. Furthermore, it is also possible to identify a plurality of users individually and switch a display mode depending on the respective users.
Motor vehicles of recent years have a configuration in which a large number of ECUs (electronic control units) are provided in various sections of a motor vehicle and are connected via an in-vehicle LAN. In this configuration, each of the ECUs is capable of performing various types of information processing and control based on status information obtained from the other ECUs. For instance, status information related to, for instance, an engine RPM, a traveling speed, a gear position, etc., is transmitted from a processor of an ECU that governs a drive system including an engine and a power transmission mechanism to an image-displaying ECU that controls the display of a dashboard. Furthermore, information related to, for instance, the illumination status of lights, the opened/closed status of doors, the presence or absence of air bag malfunctions, the fastened/unfastened status of seatbelts, etc. is transmitted from a processor of an ECU that governs a safety system contributing to the safety of the motor vehicle. Moreover, information related to an air conditioner air outlet temperature, a cabin temperature, etc. is transmitted from a processor of an ECU that governs an amenity system contributing to the comfort inside the vehicle to the image-displaying ECU.
In an information display system for a mobile unit according to the conventional technique, based on each of the plural types of information transmitted from the plurality of ECUs, the image-displaying ECU generates images in predetermined modes that make it easier for a driver to intuitively recognize the statuses of the above-described systems. For instance, an image representing a conventional analog type speedometer, or an image displaying the speed as a numeric value is generated so as to represent the traveling speed. Furthermore, for instance, if any of the doors is not snugly closed, an image showing that the door is open is generated. In addition, images are generated that represent various indicators such as, for instance, a gear position indicator, a fuel level gauge, a radiator coolant temperature gauge, etc. The images thus generated respectively based on the various types of information are then superimposed to generate a single image representing the entire motor vehicle dashboard, which is displayed on a display device.
However, in the conventional technique, there has not yet been established a mechanism of a motor vehicle for efficiently generating display information based on information sent from the ECUs in the various sections to the image-displaying ECU. In general, the format of information sent out from the ECUs in the various sections varies depending on the manufacturer or type of a motor vehicle. Because of this, conventionally, a processing program for generating display information based on information sent to the image-displaying ECU needs to be created for every manufacturer or type of a motor vehicle, thus requiring much time and effort to be spent on program development.